During the winter months and especially in colder climates, the need to keep warm is a pervasive problem. This becomes particularly acute when an individual retires for the evening. Conventional bedding including sheets, blankets, bedspread, comforter, etc., when-used in total, can become quite cumbersome to the user and some individual's feet are quite sensitive to the extra weight of multiple covers. In particular, one's feet, being outer extremities of the body, are more prone to becoming cold especially during the inactive time when one is in bed. In order to solve the cold feet syndrome, normally, one simply adds additional layers of covers to a degree sufficient to warm the feet. Of course, when the feet are finally sufficiently warm, the remainder of the body can become uncomfortably warm. In persons with medical conditions such as circulatory problems and diabetes, cold feet are chronically a problem and, in environments such as hospitals and nursing homes, conventional full body covering may not be practical.
Known efforts to solve this problem have centered around various methods of modifying existing bedsheets and/or covers by permanently attaching additional components normally in the form of a pocket-like feature for the purpose of receiving one's feet. Of course, such an arrangement is expensive and makes it more difficult to make up a bed. Also, such arrangements, being permanently affixed to bedsheets and covers, eliminate the ability to utilize conventional bedsheets and covers if additional foot warmth is desired.